


Experience is to writers...

by Wiccan507



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, High School to College Time Period, M/M, Time Skips, Writer! Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's books are based on the romance of his characters Wayne and Noah, the only problem is he has no real life experience to go on. Who better to help him than his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience is to writers...

            Castiel hadn’t left his room all weekend, he knew he had homework to do, but he’d ended up getting inspired and just had to write. He was now a thousand words in and he was stumped by the stupidest thing. His main characters, Wayne and Noah, were about to have their first kiss, and he was having trouble writing it. He’d never had a kiss, and he was trying to imagine it, he’d even tried kissing his own hand, but that had just felt awkward. He thought about asking one of his brothers about kissing, but he really didn’t want them to hold it over him the rest of his life. There was only one person he could call who wouldn’t make fun of him for never kissing anyone. He grabbed his phone and dialled Dean’s number.

_“Hey, Cas.”_

“Dean, can you come over?”

_“Er, sure. Is everything okay?”_

“I just need your help with something.”

_“Alright, I’ll be over in fifteen minutes.”_

“Okay, bye!” He dropped his phone on his bed and walked around his room trying to think about what it would be like to kiss someone. It would probably be dry, his lips were pretty dry and chapped, but what if the other person tried to use tongue then it would be wet. Castiel scrunched up his face at the idea of someone sticking their tongue in his mouth.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly and soon Dean was standing in his room listening to Castiel explain his problem.

“I’m only fifteen, Dean, it’s not a big deal if I haven’t had a first kiss, right? But, the problem is I don’t know how to write the first kiss between my characters.”

“What characters?”

“Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. I’m writing a book and it’s going okay so far, but the kiss has me stumped.”

“Can I read it?”

“As soon as you help me write the kiss.”

“Have you tried kissing your hand?”

“It felt weird.”

“Mirror?”

“Too cold.”

“Okay, the old-fashioned way it is.”

“What?”

“We’re gonna kiss.”

“Dean, I don’t know. I mean are you sure?”

“Cas, if it helps you then I’ll do anything. Plus, I have lots of experience, so why not put it to good use?” Castiel rolled his eyes, but the smirk on Dean’s face left a smile on his own. “Come sit down and we’ll work it out.”

“Okay, fine.” He shuffled over to his bed and sat down beside his best friend and tried to calm himself.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve just you know never kissed anyone.”

“Cas, it’s gonna be okay. We don’t have to do this.”

“No, I need to know what it’s like, so I can write it.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna kiss you now, so, just trust me.” Warm hands gripped his own, and he took a deep breath as Dean smiled at him. His smile back was small and hesitant as Dean leant forward. One hand was released, and then there were fingers carding through his hair and warm lips on his. It was dry like he’d thought, but it was also warm, and Dean had the softest lips. It was nice.

“Was that enough?” Was it enough? Castiel thought about it for a second and realised that he could see Wayne holding Noah’s face and controlling the pace of the kiss. The soft sigh that Noah would let out when their lips met and he didn’t want to be rude to Dean, but he needed to write the scene now.

“That was perfect, Dean.” He pulled his hand free from Dean’s and rushed over to his laptop to write up the scene. Dean let him go and settled back against his headboard to play on his phone.

“Don’t forget to let me read it.”

“Promise. And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being my first kiss.”

“What are best friends for?” With a wink, Dean went back to his phone and Castiel started typing.

***

            Castiel was seventeen when he published his first book. It had been a lot of work, editing and procrastination, but he’d finally done it. The book was going to be a trilogy, and he’d already started working on the second book. After the success of his main pairing, Wayne and Noah, he had been working out how to further their relationship. The relationship between them had come to a bit of a standstill in the first book after it looked like Noah had betrayed Wayne.

“What’s wrong?” Dean was, as usual, laying on his bed while reading looking at stuff on his phone.

“Nothing.”

“Cas.”

“Dean.”

“Just tell me.”

“I’m stuck.”

“With?”

“Wayne and Noah. I don’t know where to go with them. Wayne thinks Noah betrayed him, and now I’m stuck.” Dean had been the first person to read his book, and he was the first person to tell Castiel how much he loved his writing.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t help with that. Has anyone ever betrayed you?”

“Not that I can think off.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Castiel dropped his head back and spun around in his chair trying to think if anyone had ever betrayed him. They hadn’t.

            It was a few weeks later that Castiel was able to experience betrayal, he and Dean hadn’t spoken about it anymore, and Castiel hadn’t written a single thing for his book. He was standing beside his locker when his brother found him.

“Hey, Cassie.”

“Gabriel.”

“So, I heard a little secret about you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep. A little something about being fifteen, a certain bit of intimate research.” Castiel almost dropped his bag, he’d never told anyone about his kiss with Dean and he definitely didn’t want any off his brothers to know.

“Wait, what?”

“Yep, Deano told me all about.” His heart jumped up into his throat, and he closed his locker.

“I have to go.” Gabriel waved at him, and he stumbled towards the cafeteria where he knew Dean would be. It was pie day after all.

            Dean was sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria and Cas could see three empty plates around him as he read through one of his textbooks. He let his feet carry him over there as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to say to Dean. The boy looked up at him as he got closer to the table and the smile he shot him only made him angrier.

“Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Don’t ‘Hey, Cas’ me! How could you tell Gabriel about our kiss, Dean? How could you do that to me!”

“Cas-”

“No, don’t you dare try making excuses. I asked you not to ever tell anyone, and you told my brother.”

“Feeling betrayed?”

“Ofcou-“ Castiel cut himself off as Dean’s word choice registered. “You couldn’t think of a better way to help me.”

“I told you if it’s to help you I’ll do anything, even if that means you hating me for five minutes and shouting at me.”

“I was really hurt, Dean.” His best friend at least had the decency to look apologetic.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re an ass, can I borrow your laptop?”

“Got some ideas?”

“Shut up,” Dean smiled at him and pulled his laptop out of his bag before pushing it across the table to him. Castiel's fingers flew across the keyboard like they hadn’t in weeks and as much as he was annoyed at Dean right now, he also wanted to thank him. But, that was a much much smaller part of him.

***

“I need your help.”

“As usual.”

“Funny, you’ve been on dates, right?”

“Yes…”

“Wayne and Noah have a date in the midst of all the crap, and I’ve never been on a date. What makes a good date?”

“I’ll take you on one.”

“What?”

“I’ve helped you with everything else, why not this?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out.”

“Cas, if it’s you, I’m never put out.”

“Okay, tonight?”

“Sounds great. I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“I’ll be ready.”

            At eight on the dot, Castiel was waiting on his porch for Dean to pull up in his car. He could hear the roar of the engine coming down the street before he saw the car and he walked towards the sidewalk. The car came into view, and he waved at his best friend, the man honked his horn and Castiel laughed. The car stopped in front of him, and he jumped in expecting Dean to tell him where they were going.

“Why are we going towards your house? Shouldn’t we be going into to town.”

“Because we’re having the date at my house.”

“Cheap date, huh?”

“Just wait and see.” Castiel rolled his eyes, but he was excited to see what Dean was going to do tonight. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard about Dean’s dates before and usually, they involved the diner in town and a movie. They pulled up in front of Dean’s house, and the man jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for him.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Can I escort you inside?”

“Sure.” There was a large smile on his face, and it was hurting his cheeks with how wide it was. Dean bent his arm for Castiel to slip his own arm into and he walked them up to the house.

“We’re going to the back garden.”

“Alright.”

“I figured since they don’t have access to everything we do, that I could make this more realistic for you. So, I’m making our food on the BBQ, and I’ve set us up a tent to watch the stars.”

“That sounds perfect.” They made their way through the house, and Castiel had to hold in a gasp at the back garden. “Dean…it’s beautiful.” There was a small BBQ in the middle of the garden, the fire already burning in it and Castiel suspected Dean set it up just before he picked him up. On each fence post, there were glass lanterns hanging from them, candles burning in each of them.  There was a soft glow over everything as the sun disappeared from the sky and the last of the light made the sky look dark red.

“I also figured that your first date should be something special.”

“Thank you.” Castiel didn’t know why, but there were tears building in his eyes, and he didn’t know why he was getting so emotional over a date.

“Okay, I think it’s time to get this date on the way and give you some dating experience.”

***

Castiel was seriously stuck with his writing, he’d gotten to the sex part of his story, and he just couldn’t write it. It should not be this difficult to write smut. The problem was he was having trouble figuring out the position his characters were supposed to be in. It was a simple scene, with one character riding the other, but he just couldn’t imagine it. He let out a frustrated groan and headed into the living room to get his best friends help.

Dean, Sam and Gabriel were sat in the living-room watching what he thinks might be football.

“Dean, can you help me with my book again?”

“Sure.” Dean absentmindedly waved him over, and he walked around the couch to drop into the man’s lap. Dean leant over to the side to keep watching the game as Castiel arranged himself. His legs were on either side of Dean’s and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders.

“Can you put your arms around my waist?” The other man’s arms automatically came up and Castiel tried to move up and down, but he found it more uncomfortable. But, that could be because they’re both wearing clothes.

“Can you reach my fly in this position?” Dean’s hand tried to get between them, but they were pressed too closely to be able to actually do anything.

“Nope.”

“Dammit.” Castiel settled back against Dean’s knees and sighed as he tried to picture the scene in his mind. The game played on behind him, and he tried to think of the little experience he had to imagine with.

“Okay, Cas what’s wrong?”

“I can’t work out this scene in my book.”

“What’s happening?”

“They’re about to have sex, and I know it’s going to be this position, but then I get stuck.”

“Okay, put your hands on my knees.” Castiel leans back and holds onto Dean’s knees while the man arranges him in his lap. Deans hands wrap around his waist and pull his hips forward till his ass is resting on Dean’s crotch.

“You comfortable?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“Good. So, from here you can control the pace and have the whole intense eye contact thing. Plus, whoever is on the bottom can touch the other person and get them all worked up.” That was actually a great idea!

“Dean, you’re the best.” Castiel climbed off his lap and ran back upstairs to write the sex scene.

            He was halfway through the scene when Gabriel knocked on his door.

“What’s up?”

“I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“Yeah?”

“What the hell was that downstairs?”

“What?”

“You climbing into Deans lap.”

“He was helping me.”

“Right, makes sense. I always climb on Sam’s lap when I need help with something.”

“Gabe, considering how often you tease me you know I don’t have much experience with sex and stuff. So, Dean helps me out.”

“Oh, Deano helps you out.”

“Yeah.”

“Explain how he helps you out to me?”

“Well, the first thing he ever did was hold my hand because I’d never held anyone’s hand before. It helped me write it and then I realised it was easier for me to write things when I experienced them.”

“Go on…”

“Then he kissed me when I was 15, he was my first kiss. And I needed to write about Wayne and Noah, but I had no idea how to describe a kiss. So, I asked Dean over, and I was just going to ask him about his experiences, but then we kissed, and it was the better choice. Then he helped me with other things, he took me on my first date and now he helps me figure out sex positions.”

“So, how long is it going to be before you’re having sex with him for the experience?”

“What! That’s not- what- I, no.”

“Let me ask you something, Cassie.”

“What?”

“You write about what you’ve experienced, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, I’ve read your books baby brother and the amount of love between _Wayne and Noah_ kind of jumps right off the page. Tell me, where did you experience that?” Gabriel didn’t stick around for his answer; he just left Castiel to his story and his thoughts.

***

            Castiel hadn’t written anything for his book since he’d finished the sex scene. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Gabriel had said to him. There were a lot of parts in his book that he’d needed to experience to be able to write, but the love. The love stuff had always come easy to him, he’d just written about all the small stuff. The standing too close, the glances, knowing the little details about each other and most importantly he’d written them as best friends first.

Castiel made his way into the living-room, Gabe and Sam were flicking through the TV channels, and Dean was reading his second book. The man had one leg pulled up over the other and his head resting against the edge of the couch as he flicked through the pages of Castiel’s book. Castiel caught Gabe’s eye from the doorway, and he jerked his head towards the door.

“Sam, wanna get ice-cream?”

“It’s October.” Gabriel widened his eyes and gestured to where Castiel was standing. Sam looked up to see him and stood up quickly. “On second thought, Ice-cream sounds great.” They made their way to the front door, and Castiel mouthed thank you as they left. It didn’t even look like Dean had noticed them leaving, and Castiel walked over till he could climb back in the man’s lap. It would probably be a good idea to analyse how easily the man accepts him in his lap later.

“Need help with something?”

“Erm…”

“Cas? You okay?”

“Yeah. I need to experience something.”

“Alright.”

“Can you close your eyes?”

“Sure, why?”

“Well, I’ve always imagined myself as more of a Noah and he’s trying to be more assertive. And I’m not really assertive.”

“You’re very assertive when you want to be.”

“Then close your eyes for me.” Dean beamed at him but closed his eyes anyway. Castiel held his face in his hands and stroked his thumbs over his cheeks. He felt Deans' hand come up to rest on his thighs, and Castiel leant forward to press their lips together. The kiss was much better than their first and Castiel felt Dean’s mouth open slightly under his. That was all Castiel needed to peek his tongue out to lick along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean’s hands slipped up his thighs and around his waist before pulling them closer, and Castiel could feel Dean sigh against his mouth.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve practised this before.”

“We have. But, it was different this time.”

“How so?”

“Because, I finally realised that I already had all the experience that mattered.”

“Which experience is that?”

“Being in love with someone.” Dean opened his eyes, and Castiel felt like the man was staring into his soul.

“Love.”

“I know you don’t need to be in love to write it, but you need to have experienced it. I realised that I’ve always been able to write them being in love because I am. I also realised that I might have been blind for some time.”

“Gabriel help you figure it out?”

“He may have pushed me in the right direction. How long have you…”

“Long before you asked me for help with your book. The help just gave me an excuse to be with you in whatever way I could be.” He stroked his thumbs over the lines on Deans' forehead and tried to make the sadness in his voice disappear by pecking him on the lips.

“You could have just asked me out.”

“I could have, I guess I was scared, and everything I’d had with you was perfect. I figured that I shouldn’t mess up our friendship when I’d already got what I wanted. ”

“Well, if all you want to do is help me with my book, then I’m having a very hard time writing the rest of their lives.” Maybe it was a stupid thing to suggest, he had no idea if he and Dean would spend the rest of their lives together, but he couldn’t really imagine anyone ever measuring up to his best friend.

“The rest of their lives, huh?”

“Yeah, think about it, Dean. I have no experience of relationships, regular dates, engagements, marriage and I’m really gonna need some help with all that.” It wasn’t like Dean had any experience with half of those things either, but it didn’t matter if they did last then they could just go through it all together.

“That’s some big stuff.”

“Well, I also need help with the little stuff. Like, cuddling, dancing, cooking together, playing cards on rainy days, taking drives in his Impala.” It was all things they’d done before, and they were some of his favourite memories. The times they’d danced around Dean’s kitchen to his mom’s radio as they’d cleaned the dishes. The day they’d decided that cards were the best thing to pass the time on rainy days, and somehow it had just stuck over the years.

“Well, Cas, like I’ve always said I’d do anything if it helped you, and if that means spending the rest of my life with you, then I guess that’s what I’ll have to do.” The smiles on both their faces were painful to keep up, their cheeks aching from how large they were, but there was nothing that could stop them from smiling now. Castiel sucked his lip in between his teeth and pushed himself off Deans lap till he was standing. They kept their eyes on each other and Castiel linked their hands together so he could pull Dean up to stand in front of him.

“But, we have plenty of time to get to all that and right now I’m really struggling with that sex scene.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sorry for any mistakes, my loves, I shall be fixing them! :)


End file.
